


Dominant

by idrilsdarkwritings (idrilhadhafang)



Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Banter, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Padmé Amidala, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Femdom, Healthy Communication, Jealousy Averted, Submissive Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vader Didn’t Get Burned On Mustafar, Vader Is Hopelessly In Love With His Wife, Weird Fluff, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilsdarkwritings
Summary: In a galaxy where Padme rules as Empress, she and her loyal enforcer, Darth Vader, work to resolve a problem.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Series: The Female Character Restoration Project [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909759
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Dominant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Seduction
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Dedicated to the hobgoblins in a certain Discord server who threw a hissy fit over that one Vader comic a year ago. Nice workin’ with ya. 😒

She wasn’t mad at him. Padme wasn’t mad at him, after the incident with Daae the nurse. They’d spoken, and Padme had said that they’d find a way to resolve this that would help Vader.  
  
Which he found out when Padme emerged.  
  
There was something about simply seeing his wife, his beautiful, radiant wife, dressed in a tight black dress that hugged her body in a way that reminded Vader almost of better times, on Naboo, that was enough to make Vader freeze — and he was very glad that at the moment, Luke and Leia were out of the room. One of the Empress’ handmaidens. It was a good thing that Luke and Leia seemed to have endeared themselves to the handmaidens as well. That was what Vader managed to think, in between the sheer awe that he felt watching the way the dress hugged his wife’s curves, the way it accentuated her milky skin (and even the fine details, like the mole dots on her face), the curly chestnut hair that she let out of one of her elaborate hairstyles to roll down her back.  
  
“You look beautiful,” Vader said softly.  
  
“I knew you’d like it.” Padme smiled, almost knowingly. “I’m not angry at you, Ani.” She was the only one who could call him that in private and have it tolerated. “That woman was...lacking tact. I won’t kill her...but she’ll have to be reprimanded.”  
  
“It may work.” Daae...she seemed like a nice woman, but her interest was inappropriate, especially in collecting bits and pieces of his armor. “My lady...my Empress...surely there is something I can do to make it up to you?"  
  
“If you wish it.” Padme said. “Unlace me.”  
  
Vader swallowed, even as he reverently unlaced her, kissing exposed, creamy skin all the while. His cock was straining at his pants, and as he let the dress fall to the floor...Force, he didn’t expect the lacy black lingerie that Padme wore in that moment.  
  
Padme smiled again. “You like what you see?”  
  
“More than like,” Vader said. “I revere it, Padme. Every last part of you.”  
  
And it wasn’t just her body, though she was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on, the only one he could have ever loved. It was who she was. All she had done as Empress, usurping Palpatine’s original goals, doing what the Republic could never truly do. He had thought, for a moment, she would never accept him, never agree to go along with his plan...  
  
And here she was. Accepting him, loving him, in that way that was simply all she was. Padme was the Empire’s foundation; without her, they would fight amongst themselves.  
  
Without her, they would be disorganized.  
  
He didn’t miss the patch of dampness on her underwear. “How did it not get ruined?” he said.  
  
Padme laughed. “I’ll buy new ones.” Then, more commandingly, “Come here. Kneel.”  
  
He did. Her ever faithful enforcer. The soldier to her Queen.  
  
"Oh, Padme,” Vader whispered. “You...you’re soaking.”  
  
“You have that effect on me, I’m afraid.” A beat. “Do you want to taste me, beloved?”  
  
"Please.”  
  
Padme disposed of her lingerie, and, at her permission, Vader lapped at her, tasted her.  
  
“Oh, Ani...”  
  
Padme wasn't terribly coherent when she was being eaten out, Vader found, much to finding it endearing. Even as he lapped at her clit, tasted her, her hand trying not to tighten in his hair...she was enjoying herself. Praising him. It was still something, he thought, to be seen as worthy. He had always loved this beautiful, powerful woman. It was still amazing, that she loved him in return.  
  
Padme’s gasps became sharper, more shallow, and she trembled against him as she orgasmed, tipped over the edge with such power. Her breathing became softer, if still shallow.  
  
"Good soldier,” she murmured. “Stand. I want to do the same for you.”  
  
It was something, seeing the Empress sink to her knees, her small hands working Vader’s shaft, and her mouth...Vader already couldn’t find coherent sentences for how good it felt. It was a good thing that they’d negotiated Padme swallowing, because Vader did come...hard at that.  
  
***  
  
They lay in bed together, fully dressed, Padme pressing kisses to Vader’s skin. “You’re so good,” she said. “So very faithful. So very devoted. I couldn’t ask for a better husband...a better fighter.” A beat. “Ani...I’m not mad at you. This was so this could get...well, resolved.”  
  
“Aggressive negotiations with sex, then?” Vader said wryly. For a moment, he felt like Anakin Skywalker, and he didn’t know how to feel about that.  
  
Padme laughed, surprised. “That was worse than that pun you made to Orson Krennic!”  
  
“I’d say it was terribly worth it,” Vader said. “I would agree with Tarkin on one thing...Krennic is terribly annoying.”  
  
It wasn’t often one saw Empress Amidala laugh, or even smile, in public. Vader supposed he was privileged, to not only have her body, but every part of her. “Ani...”  
  
Vader smiled at her. “It is true.” Then, more seriously, “Without you, Padme, we would have crumbled long ago.”  
  
Padme nodded, more somberly. “Mon and Breha won’t forgive me,” she said. “But you were right. The Republic was corrupt, Palpatine a monster. We had to choose an alternate route, where no one got hurt again. Where we could be whole.”  
  
“Whole?”  
  
“Does it need saying, Ani, that being around you, I feel whole?” Padme kissed his cheek. “I want you to feel the same. So you’ll never be hurt again.”


End file.
